


Dark Grey But Not Alone

by charleybradburies



Series: Soulmates in Burning Red [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Confrontations, Drabble Sequence, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Episode: s10e12 Shiva, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Post-Episode: s10e12 Shiva, Quintuple Drabble, Reunions, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ziva drunkenly admits defeat.</p>
<p>Because of copyright reasons, I'm not able to have the entire piece posted here any longer. I've left the first couple parts here, but please follow the link for the rest.</p>
<p>Posted on Tumblr <a href="http://fiftyshadesoffiction.tumblr.com/post/93098188532/dark-grey-but-not-alone-a-shiva-tiva-not-quite-au">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Grey But Not Alone

_Saturday, ~2100_

She holds the glass up to her lips. She pauses for a moment to choke back tears, then throws her head back and downs the drink. She smacks it down onto the bar, and the bartender looks at understandingly and starts to make another. She glances down at the phone in her palm, Tony’s contact information pulled up.

“Waiting for a call?” the bartender asks as she sets another drink in front of Ziva.

“I’m not. He…might be.”

“Then, what’s stopping you?”

“Firstly, it is four in the morning where he is, and he’s already told me he had a long day at work.”

“Ah, the lover’s an American.”

“We both are, actually. I’m, um, I’m only back home for my father’s funeral.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss. If there’s anything I can do - other than the drinks, obviously - just ask, okay?” the younger woman says apologetically. 

“Thank you,” mouths Ziva, guzzling the second beverage only slightly more slowly than she had the first. 

_Saturday, ~2300_

“Just like olden times, no?” Deena says jokingly as Adam pulls both she and Ziva over to a couch against the wall of the club. 

“Old times,” Ziva corrects. 

“Those Americans of yours have trained you well, Ziva. Here, we say olden times…at least when we’re drunk,” Deena teases, and all three of them share a chuckle. 

Ziva groans and curls up on the couch a moment later. It takes Adam and Deena a little while to realise that she’s holding her phone up to her face again.

_Sunday, ~0040_

The music is louder than she’d like, but she focuses on it anyway, knowing that if she calls and Tony does not answer she will become even more emotional. For the most part, she’s successful, until a song begins to play which she recognises from a playlist Abby had made her. His voice echoes within her along with the lyrics, flashbacks pounding through her head.

~continued [here](http://fiftyshadesoffiction.tumblr.com/post/93098188532/dark-grey-but-not-alone-a-shiva-tiva-not-quite-au)~


End file.
